


a fairy's wonder

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Demon Summoning, Drowning - No Deaths, F/F, Healers, Herbalism, Human/Monster Romance, Mermaids, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Reincarnation, Sick Character, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: A collection of my shorter Fairy Tail entries for femslash feb 2020. Longer ones will be posted separately but within the same series.Tags and relationships will be updated as I go. Each chapter will be labelled as appropriate.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Irene Belserion/Anna Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Ultear Milkovich/Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	1. Juvia x Lisanna

**Author's Note:**

> Lisanna has taken to sailing the ocean in order to find herself again, but instead encounters something far more mystical and breathtaking.

It seemed only fitting that Lisanna would die at the mercy of the thing she loved most. She had originally taken to the ocean in order to track down her sister, an infamous pirate, and hopefully pick up the pieces of herself in the process. Lisanna, and this was no different. She had never found her sister, of course, had found herself at the bottom of the ocean before she could even try. 

Salt water burned her throat and eyes, and every time Lisanna tried to scream around it she sank deeper and deeper. She had almost made peace with it, had accepted that this was it. This was her time. Light shimmered around her, a contrast to the inky blue which was surrounding her, and then there was warmth spreading across her body. Lisanna had never drowned before, just accepted that this was how it was supposed to be. But then there were lips touching her mouth, fingertips trailing along her throat, massaging out the water. 

Lisanna coughed, choking up liquid until she could breath again, long and deep gasps, desperate to clear her lungs, fingers digging in to the person who was in front of her. 

“You’ll be okay. Drink this.” 

The words were gentle, hushed tones which lapped against the shore of Lisanna’s consciousness. She opened her lips, took in the liquid without thinking. It was a cool balm over the fire on her skin, and Lisanna sighed in relief, eyes watering, fluttering open and blinking in the light. 

Blue hair, more aqua than the ocean itself, laced with shells and seaweed and gems. It spiralled around creamy pale skin, broke across the woman’s chest and barely offered modesty for her generous cleavage. She was beautiful, as the beautiful as the sea from which she had came, and Lisanna thought she must be dead, or dreaming, because such a woman could only exist with her mind. 

There was sand beneath her fingertips, a sky over her head, and yet all Lisanna could do was watch as the woman moved, reaching down to a worn leather satchel and pulling another glass bottle from inside. 

“Take this with you. It will help.” 

Lisanna looked at the satchel, eyes wide and mouth gaping. It was attached the naked woman’s body, but sat not on pale skin, but on iridescent purple scales. They held a perfect gradient down to blue fins which were constricting slightly. 

The mermaid followed Lisanna’s shocked gaze with a smile, letting her webbed fingers rest softly on top of Lisanna’s arm. 

“Do not be afraid, Lisanna. I will not hurt you.” The mermaid cupped Lisanna’s cheek, leaned forward until their forehead’s touched. “I will always be there for you.” 

And then Lisanna blinked, and the mermaid was gone. She would have assumed that it was her delirious, water-soaked mind which had caused such an illusion, but the bottle pressed against her leg was real, and the liquid within had an almost inhuman glow. There was a label tied around the side, and with shaking fingers Lisanna flipped it over. 

_Property of Juvia._

Lisanna flopped back down onto the beach, mind racing with the impossibility of what had happened. She wanted to find her sister, and the other broken pieces of herself which had drifted out to sea, but now there was something else that stirred in Lisanna’s chest. She needed answers, needed to find the woman named Juvia and work out why she knew Lisanna’s name, and why she had saved her from drowning. Lisanna fingered the label softly, eyes drifting back to the sea and mind wandering to the possibilities and adventure to come. 


	2. Erza x Mirajane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza summons a demon from another realm. Not by accident, but because her heart demands it. 
> 
> TW - nudity, demons, unconventional religions ect
> 
> also i am an actual pagan so know that rituals dont work this way but the media insists that they do and thats funny to me so... yeah. need me a demon gf

Even though Erza had done this before, summoning a demon was still frightening to her. There was a circle of salt mixed with her own blood stretched across the floor, an upside down pentagram in the centre, and candles on each point except the one which represented ‘spirit. That was where Erza stood, naked apart from the moonlight which streaked across her body, and the smile painted red on her lips. 

Erza scattered rose petals along the floor, poured two large glasses of red wine, and then lit the candles. An open book was sprawled in front of her, and Erza read from it, familiar words which brought her comfort. Smoke began to rise with each passing syllable, jet black and unpleasantly pungent. Her eyes shut, body swaying as the smoke curled and coiled around her body. She could hear the crack of her floorboards, the tearing of the dimensions which kept her from the angels and demons, but Erza did not open her eyes until breath fanned across her face. 

The demon was beautiful, with flowing white hair tinged with dark grey tips, a traditionally feminine figure with breasts covered in inky black scales, the same which wrapped around the demon’s claws and stretched up her arms. She was naked, of course, besides the silver crown which had began to grow into her flesh, disturbed only by jagged black horns, and when bright red eyes met Erza’s enamoured brown, the demon grinned. 

“It’s been a while, red.” 

Her voice was a soft caress, less sharp than Erza remembered, and then a forked tongue swiped across damp pink lips and Erza forgot everything else. Their mouths met eagerly, the demon’s claws digging into Erza’s hips whilst her hands knotted in the tangled white locks. 

“I’ve missed you, Mirajane.” 

_Mirajane._

The name of her demon. The name of her lover. 

Their lips touched again, Mirajane’s forked tongue finding its way inside Erza mouth, and they stood there under the watchful gaze of the moon, clinging to each other in earnest, wondering how a love this fierce could be so unconventional. 


	3. Juvia x Erza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ill, Erza wants the company of only one other person.

Sleep had almost found Erza again when there was a knock on her door. 

“Enter.” She rasped, throat thick and eyes fighting against the small sliver of light which invaded through the sanguine curtains. 

She let her head fall back onto the pillow, scarlet hair damp with sweat, and listened as footsteps shuffled towards the bed. 

The queen, Erza’s mother, had no interest in her daughter; there were tutors and guards and even the occasional friend who came to visit Erza, but only one person who could be depended upon. Only one person who Erza requested. 

“Are you feeling any better, Miss Belserion?” The voice was familiar, acting itself as a medicinal balm, soothing Erza’s pounding head. 

Ignoring the question, Erza offered a weak smile. 

“How many times must I ask you to call me by my first name?” 

The other woman, Juvia, had been the personal healer to the Belserion’s for years now, living inside the castle and prepared to serve the royal family at any moment. She had been there for Erza when her father, the King, had died from the plague, and now she was here to ensure that the princess did not perish from influenza. Juvia smelled like lavender and the ocean, and Erza would have rather basked in those scents than the obnoxious incense which Juvia lit in the corner of the room. The healer soaked a cloth in a basin of water and the wrung it out, turning to Erza with a smile.

“At least once more, Miss Belserion.”

Her skin was pale, eyes shining like the moon, and Erza thought that she was beautiful, had thought that every day since Juvia had moved in to the castle walls. There was a connection there which neither dared mention, so when Juvia rested on the edge of Erza’s bed and placed the cool cloth on her forehead, Erza looked away. It was too painful, knowing exactly what she wanted and having to accept that it was also what she could never have, so instead Erza let her eyelids flutter shut, breath evening out as soft hums and the smell of the ocean sent her steadily to sleep. 


	4. Chelia x Wendy: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelia had a favourite bakery, and it had nothing to do with the bread.

It was her brother that had found the bakery, and her brother who had first spotted the shy young girl kneading bread behind the counter.

“She’s watching you again.” Lyon grinned, nudging Chelia suggestively, and even through her blush she managed to roll her eyes at her brother.

Since being introduced to the bakery, Chelia had visited on her own many times to read, eat cake, and hopefully catch a glimpse of the blue-haired girl who worked there, but every time Chelia tried to instigate a conversation the other girl ran away. It hurt, and yet she kept coming back, could not even pretend to stay away.

“Leave her alone.” Her brother’s boyfriend rested his hand on her arm from across the table. Jellal was a serious man of few words, which helped since Chelia knew that her brother always had plenty to say. “You have to trust the process, Chelia. Believe in beginnings.”

Before Chelia could reply, a girl of around her age approached their table. She had wavy white hair and wore an adorable headband decorated with cat ears, but her eyes were pulled down in a scowl.

“This is for you.” She threw a plate down in front of Chelia before turning to point at the blue-haired girl peering from behind the counter. “Wendy made them especially. Enjoy.”

At the mere mention of her name, Wendy helped and scuttled away into the back of the shop. With a sigh the other girl followed, and Chelia was left stunned and confused, staring at a plate of food which she had not ordered. There were pancakes cut into the shape of hearts, smothered in butter and syrup and sprinkles. With there only being enough for one portion, the intent was clear. As Lyon began to rant about the blossoming of first love, Chelia tuned him out and focused on Jellal’s advice instead. She would trust the process, follow this road until the end, and hoped that Wendy’s kisses were as sweet as the pancakes she had made.


	5. Anna x Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna isn’t the best waitress, but luckily the hostess doesn’t seem to care.

The party arrangements were gong well. Anna had finished the flower arrangements, poured the wine, and was about to light the candles when a voice echoed down the hallway from her. 

“Shit!”

Anna spun to face the source of the curse, expecting to be greeted by another member of staff but seeing her employer instead. There was wine on the floor, a puddle of scarlet seeping into the woodwork and dripping down Eileen’s dress. Anna had left a tray of pre-poured glasses balancing on the side, believing them to be safe enough and fully intending to come back for them before an accident could happen, but it was too late; Eileen had guests arriving within the hour, and her dress was stained with alcohol. 

Rushing over, Anna lifted the fallen glasses and began to dab at the liquid on the floor with her apron. She had been sent as part of an agency, so this was the first real interaction that she had had with her temporary boss. The redhead was even more beautiful this close, and that made Anna swallow thickly before standing.

“I am so sorry, ma’am.” Anna bowed her head, and Eileen rested a gloved hand against the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. 

“It’s fine. Just help me out of this dress.” 

“What?” Anna yelped, eyes widening as Eileen turned and pulled her hair, long ringlets of flowing crimson, over one shoulder. 

Her dress was cream and gold, hand-stitched, floor-length, and no doubt cost more than Anna’s life savings. With trembling fingers Anna unlaced the corset, revealing an expanse of tanned skin marred only by black lace. Eileen shucked the dress to the ground until her body was on display, generous curves, matching black underwear, and thigh-high stockings trailing up her legs. She was stunning, erotic, the most amazing woman that Anna had ever seen. No matter how hard she tried, Anna just could not move her eyes away from the other woman. 

Eileen smirked, placing a gold painted nail on Anna’s chin.

“I’ll see you later.” 

And then she was gone, sauntering through her mansion, uncaring as to who saw her in all of her glory. Anna leaned against the wall, catching her breath, wondering how she was going to clear up the mess on the floor and hoping that she would be able to survive this job with a boss as breathtaking as Eileen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS the glasses were stable, Eileen is just thirsty :))


	6. Yukino x Minerva: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva was a timeless being, searching for her place to call home, her person which made all the pain worthwhile.

If Minerva was the moon then Yukino was her sun. Their souls were cut from the same star, scattered across time, always passing each other by. Minerva saw Yukino everywhere; the dew sparkling on the early morning grass, the light which pulled the ever loyal sunflower, the wind which carried the doves wings. Yukino’s beauty rivalled that of nature itself, and Minerva hoped that one day she would be able to have another taste of that splendour, because every moment without it had been a torture greater than anyone could endure. 

“Yukino?” 

She thought that she had stopped grabbing strangers on the street, but the girl in front of Minerva was the right height and build, her hair only a shade lighter than Minerva’s memory. But when the girl turned her eyes were too blue, lips too thin. She was beautiful, but she wasn’t Yukino. 

“Sorry, wrong person.” 

After centuries had turned into millennia, Minerva had expected the disappointment to hurt less than it did. The pain tore at her throat and burned her eyes, and Minerva would have run from the humiliation of it if a hand hadn’t wrapped itself around her wrist. 

“My name is Lisanna.” The stranger began, holding Minerva firmly in place. “I don’t know if this helps, but I work with a girl named Yukino. I can give you directions?” 

Even though Minerva knew that it was dangerous, she could not fight against the flicker of hope which warmed her chest. Minerva had seen the rise of kingdoms and the fall of emperors; continents shifted, animals died out, and Minerva’s only constant was her love for Yukino. All of that loneliness would be worth it if Minerva was able to hold her once again. 

“Please.” Minerva breathed, afraid that if she spoke any louder then her voice would break. 

Lisanna smiled again, gentle ans pure, and when she directed Minerva to the other side of town the woman wondered how she would make it when her knees were already trembling in anticipation. 

Minerva had fought in wars and commanded rebellions, but none had inspired the same nervousness as she felt then under the prospect of seeing Yukino. The woman was Minerva’s Achilles heel, the Photogen to Minerva’s Nycteris. But if it was Yukino who made her weak then Minerva never wanted to be strong again. 


	7. Juvia x Cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia was used to marking skin with her art, but it was rare that someone else’s beauty took her breath away.

She was sat crossed-legged on the swivel chair, sketching new designs for tattoos and thinking about finishing her sleeve.

Gajeel’s head popped around the corner of the studio, gloves already on and hair pulled back into a loose bun.

“Juvia, do you want to take this client? The style is more yours I think.”

It was rare for Gajeel to admit defeat on a client, but he was stubborn. If it wasn’t work he wanted to do then chances were he would try to avoid it. Juvia knew that she was lucky that their styles were opposite, so the range of art they could do allowed for more customers. With a small smile, she nodded.

“Juvia will be right there.”

He flicked off the gloves and slid the design over to her. It was a series of constellations with a watercolour sky, a beautiful piece which Juvia could not wait to bring to life.

“Hello, Juvia will be doing your tattoo today-” As Juvia entered the work studio, she froze. A woman was laying flat on her stomach, skirt hiked up to reveal the green lace bra straps, but Juvia’s eyes were drawn to the thong which matched. Her skin flushed, a cough stopping her from speaking, and the woman laughed.

“Sorry if I scared ya, blue.” Brown ringlets fell in front of her playful gaze, and Juvia felt something stir, not in her crotch but in her heart. Not love at first sight, but the beginning of something similar. She hoped that the woman would want a full back piece if only to get to touch her skin for longer than this one session would allow.

“I’m Cana, by the way.” The brunette laughed. “I don’t normally flash my ass to people who don’t know my name, but beauties like you can be the exception.”

Juvia cleared her throat and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. Gajeel knew that Cana was her type. That’s why he had given her the job. She would have to thank him later.

As she settled into her seat Juvia grabbed the transfer spray and dampened a cloth with it. Cana’s eyes were still on her face, hidden now under a heavy fan of lashes, and Juvia offered her a small smile.

“I look forward to working with you, Cana-san.”


	8. Lucy x Juvia: fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates were identified easily; when their skin touched, instead of being blue, it shone red. Lucy was not prepared to find her soulmate.

When skin touched, a blue hue came from the contacted. Like infrared, the colour was what everyone was used to. Nobody noticed it, unless it shone red. That was what everyone dreamed of, the day that they would meet their soulmate. It could happen anywhere at anytime, so Lucy found no reason to panic over it; to her, it was more like a myth than anything else, even if her friends had already found their soulmate. She was content to simply be, and wait, because ultimately it would be worth it. 

“I’ll take these two please.” She smiled at the cashier, a girl of around her age with blue hair fading at the roots. She was a beautiful girl who looked sorely out of place in this mainstream clothes outlet. Still, she smiled at Lucy, scanned the orange canvas shoes and peach scented lip gloss. 

“That’ll be seventeen ninety-nine.” 

Lucy dug out the money, trying to scrape together the exact change, but there were too many coins for her hand. Before she could drop any, the cashier cupped her hand underneath Lucy’s, the tip of her finger brushing briefly against Lucy’s knuckle. It should have been nothing, something which Lucy didn’t linger on for more than a moment, but then a red light appeared between their skin, a warmth set in and Lucy gasped, jolting her hand away in shock and spilling coins all across the desk and floor. 

The people around them murmured; this was not something which happened regularly. As both girls scrambled to gather the change, their hands brushed again, and the scarlet light confirmed it. The blue-haired woman was Lucy’s soulmate, and with a shy smile she placed her hand on the cashier’s arm. 

“I’m Lucy.” 

“Juvia.” 

When Juvia smiled, Lucy’s heart fluttered, and she was excited at this new beginning, and the opportunity to finally fall in love. 

“I finish in an hour.” Juvia offered bashfully, and Lucy nodded. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

She had waited so long to get to this point, another hour would not hurt. And by the way Juvia looked at her as she grabbed her goods and left, every second would be worth it. 


	9. Erza x Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy hated house parties, and this was why.

“Spin the bottle, Luce!” 

This stupid game had been Cana’s idea, of course it had, and now the brunette was taunting her, gaze flitting between Lucy and Erza, a smirk only seconds away from her lips. Everyone was watching, sat in a circle where music played softly, surrounded by red cups and empty bottles. If she refused to play people would ask why, and there was no way that Lucy could tell all of her friends that the only person she wanted to kiss was there, only three feet away. 

With a deep breath which did nothing to calm her nerves, Lucy twirled the glass bottle between her fingers, watching anxiously as it circled everyone present. Cana had already kissed a protesting Natsu, and Lisanna had offered her sister a peck on the cheek when they had unfortunately been paired. This game was cursed, and Lucy regretted ever agreeing to it.

The bottle slowed, shuddering as it reached Natsu, and Lucy wished to every God in the sky that she wouldn’t have to kiss her oldest, and most openly gay, friend. When it stopped, it was almost exactly between Natsu and Erza, and Lucy’s head snapped up, confused as to what she should do next. 

“I think that’s closer to Erza.” Cana grinned, and when Gray went to interject Cana slapped him on the arm, shaking her head at him with a glare. He did not argue anymore than that, leaning back with a shrug, and Lucy pleaded silently for someone else to suggest Natsu instead of Erza. What had previously been unthinkable was now her preferred option, because kissing Erza was too daunting, especially under the circumstances. 

“Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza breathed, already too close, a hand placed readily on Lucy's cheek. 

There was nothing she could say in response, because she was perfectly fine, and yet the exact opposite at the same time. What she wanted to do and what she should do were warring inside Lucy's head when she saw the soft chocolate of Erza's eyes, only inches away now, so instead of fighting a battle she would surely lose, Lucy did all she could; she surged forward and kissed the girl she loved. 


	10. Ultear x Erza: NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultear had to make sure that Jellal is truly on her side, and she can only think of one way to do that.

  
Life was dangerous and left no room for insecurities. Ultear had to protect herself, protect the guild she had come to love and the hard work they had put into creating Zeref’s World. She could not allow anyone to spoil it, especially someone as weak and insignificant as Jellal. Working with him was as pleasant as could be, manipulating his every thought until his direction corresponded with the goals of Grimoire Heart, but still Ultear doubted him. She had to make sure that he was committed, and there was one easy way to test that. 

“Please...” Erza whined, thigh pulled tight against Ultear’s hip, hands a crushing vice on Ultear’s shoulder-blades. Ultear didn’t know what Erza was asking for, but judging by the way that her head tipped back, back arching from the wall, Erza didn’t know either. 

Ultear scissored her fingers further apart, working Erza open at a brutal pace, using her free hand to rub a pattern over her exposed clit. Erza panted lewdly, hips rolling against Ultear’s movement, and when the redhead leaned up for a kiss Ultear deflected, lips sucking a bruise on Erza’s neck instead. This was not personal; it was a test. Erza was a convenience, that was all. 

She kept Erza on the brink for a few moments more, hearing the footsteps as Siegrain - Jellal - rounded the corner and paused when he saw the two women. Ultear pressed harder on Erza’s clit, making sure that her eyes were locked on Jellal’s when the other woman convulsed under her touch.

“Ultear, fuck.” She moaned, at the sound almost caused Jellal’s face to crack. Instead he scoffed, turning on his heel and leaving Erza limp in Ultear’s arms. 

Ultear pulled her hands away, adjusting her slightly ruffled clothes and smoothing out her hair. 

“Let me do you.” 

“No.” Ultear snapped, facing away from Erza with a roll of her eyes. “There’s a bathroom down the hall. Clean yourself up.”

And then she left, not looking back at Erza, satisfied with the results of her experiment. Jellal was waiting as she expected, leaning against the wall three corridors away in the council building. 

“Had enough fun?” 

Ultear placed a finger under his chin, letting her fingernail scrape the skin there. 

“Please, I’m just getting started.” 


End file.
